Последнее Рождество
by mr.recamier
Summary: Мантия Санта Клауса снова сменила хозяина. На этот раз, она перешла к промышленному инженеру, к которому в голову приходят опасные мысли о настоящем значении Рождества. Оригинал - /s/9915682/1/The-Last-Christmas


– Чарли одел красный камзол, который явно не подходил его телосложению. Старик сказал, что он привыкнет к нему, со временем, однако Чарли всегда был худ как спичка. Хотя, если он растолстеет за ближайшие несколько недель, это будет одним из чудес, которые надо было совершить.  
– Я промышленный инженер, – сказал он старику, когда тот только подошел к нему с вопросом, – у меня даже нет детей.  
– У меня тоже, – сказал старик с нотками грусти в голосе. – Но я видел как ты на них смотришь, тебе ведь нравятся дети...  
У него была тысяча вопросов, которые он должен был задать, вместо этого, он спросил старика в мантии, как тот попал к нему в квартиру, откуда он знает его имя, да и вообще, с каких пор Санта Клаус существует!? Однако что-то удержало его от этих вопросов, и это не было удивление.  
Теперь же старик ушел. Чуть ранее он – объявил Чарли новым Сантой перед всеми эльфами и оленями северного полюса. Ему не дали никаких инструкций, ничего кроме предложения стать Сантой, которое он принял ни секунды не раздумывая. Он вырос в подобной нынешней квартире, его мать пропадала почти все время на работе. Он с раннего детства увлекся рассказами, в которых на бедных мальчиков сваливались неожиданные приключения и особые способности. Подобная надежда никогда до конца не покидала его, хотя такого, он не ожидал.

– Идите за мной, – сказал Кельвин. Главный эльф был одет в зеленый с красным костюм и носил золотые погоны. Одежда всех эльфов состояла из пяти цветов: красного, зеленого, белого, золотого и серебряного. И спустя всего только час, все это начинало немного раздражать. Кельвин был чуть выше остальных, и все равно он еле дотягивал до пупка нового Санты. Выражение его лица было крайне серьезным, можно даже было назвать его суровым.  
– Это Комната Списков, – сказал эльф, открыв одну из многих дверей.  
Эты была не комната, а скорее стадион – с десятками тысяч деревянных столов, расположенных вокруг двух больших кусков бумаги, свисающих высоко с потолка. Чарли не сразу заметил, что под потолком находились два рулона, каждый не менее метра в диаметре, с них как раз и свисала бумага. Время от времени очередной эльф подбегал к одному из них и дописывал что-то в конце.  
– Тут мы определяем кто хорошо себя вел, а кто нет, – сказал Кельвин. Он подошел к ближайшему столу и попросил эльфа удалиться на время, пока тот показывает новому Санте как все было устроено. Эльф окинул обоих взглядом удивления, и быстро скрылся.  
– Вот, это наблюдательная панель, так мы определяем поведение очередного ребенка, – стол был под наклоном в 30 градусов, и дисплей занимал большую его часть. Картинка была куда лучше, чем на любом телевизоре, который он видел, это было почти как окно, даже стереоскопия присутствовала. На мониторе было видно как осенним вечером в Нью-Йорке мальчик лет семи шел по тротуару с рюкзаком на спине.  
– Понятное дело, что вам не придется самому сидеть за подобным монитором, в ранние дни это еще практиковалось, сейчас же, этим занимаемся мы. У нас выделено по три эльфа на каждого ребенка, и если нет единодушия в решении...  
– Прошу прощения, – перебил Чарли, – вы имеете ввиду, что эльфы наблюдают за всеми детьми на Земле в реальном времени?  
Кельвин весело засмеялся, смех походил на звон бубенцов, и не походил на его обычное поведение.  
– Конечно нет. На данный момент на планете почти два миллиарда детей. Только для надлежащей оценки нам понадобится более шести миллиардов эльфов, и это учитывая посменную работу эльфов из-за разных временных зон, а ведь списки еще и подвергаются проверке, дважды. Однако у вас есть все полномочия поменять нынешнюю систему, не сказал бы, чтобы мне бы этого сильно хотелось, да и другие будут подобного мнения, но все в вашей власти.  
После этих слов к нему вернулась прежняя строгость.  
– Тогда как вы справляетесь со списками?  
– Просто, – ответил Кельвин, – мы смотрим за детьми асинхронно, – он медленно потянул за один из рычагов под монитором и ребенок зашагал заметно быстрее, пока вся картинка не превратились в неясные очертания: он пришел домой, поиграл, поужинал, еще раз поиграл и лег спать. Кельвин немного повернул сферу по центру стола и изменил угол обзора, затем нажал желтую кнопку и картинка совсем остановилась.  
– Значит мы не можем наблюдать за детьми в реальном времени, вместо этого у нас есть записи всего, что произошло с ними за год? – Он решил, что надо вникать во все понемногу, а то у него голова кругом пойдет.  
– Не только, – ответил Кельвин и потянул за другой рычаг. Картинка задвигалась снова, на этот раз она проходила сквозь стены, улицы, опять стены, пока не остановилась на том, кого эльф, судя по всему, женщине сидевшей и расчесывающей волосы. – Мы можем наблюдать так же и за взрослыми, с которыми связан ребенок, чтобы лучше понимать какой именно подарок лучше ему сделать. Например это миссис Керимор, учительница вторых классов, у которой и учится тот мальчик, по имени Люк Джонсон. Иногда возникают вопросы с выбором подарка и нам нужно больше информации.  
Чарли нахмурился, уставившись в монитор. Головокружительное возбуждение рождалось в его груди, и он боялся, что у него отвиснет челюсть, открой он рот: "То есть, вы хотите сказать, что у меня в распоряжении находится Паноктикум для наблюдения за прошлым и настоящим в любом уголке земного шара?"  
– И за будущем, – добавил эльф, – Все от первой минуты двадцать пятого декабря прошлого года, до двадцать четвертого декабря 23:59 по Гринвичу. Знаю, что вы спросите, но нет, мы пока так и не смогли избавиться от этого пробела в одну минуту.  
– Если честно, это последнее, что мне бы пришло в голову после данного заявления. Мы можем наблюдать за абсолютно всем? Без разницы, связанно это с каким-либо конкретным ребенком или нет?  
– Я полагаю что да, наблюдательная панель должна быть способна на это; однако мы такого не делали, эльфы обучены на определение поведения детей. Если вы желаете, мы можем установить подобную консоль в одной из ваших комнат.  
– Минутку! А как это способствует уменьшению нагрузки на эльфов? Вам ведь приходится смотреть за двумя миллиардами детей, для этого все равно нужно очень много эльфов для наблюдений, а потом еще и две проверки...  
– Зачем? Ах, я понял в чем состоит наше с вами недопонимание. Комната Списков, как и большая часть Северного полюса находятся вне времени. Мы можем потратить столько субъективных лет на приготовление списка, сколько нам нужно.  
– И сколько обычно это занимает времени?  
– В зависимости от года конечно; например этот год, по нашим оценкам займет около сорока пяти тысяч лет.  
У Чарли в буквальном смысле руки опустились, и он попятился. Он окинул взглядом десятки тысяч столов, эльфов, которые за ними трудились, это одно заставляло его голову идти кругом, а то, что они занимались этим этим дольше, чем история человечества – просто было непостижимо.  
– Как долго эльфы живут?  
– Примерно столько же, сколько и люди, плюс-минус шестьдесят лет.  
– Значит эльфы даже не увидят самого Рождества, ради которого они так неустанно трудятся всю жизнь?  
– Такова жизнь эльфов. Мы делаем нашу работу осознавая, что Рождественское утро будет особым для детей, и если это означает, что мы сами не увидим этого Рождества, для нас это достойной цена, мы это принимаем. А теперь пойдемте, нам еще надо посетить два места, перед тем, как я покажу вам где вы будете жить

Они шли по коридорам Северного полюса и Чарли впервые стал обращать внимание на некоторые вещи. Все двери были размером для взрослого человека, хотя он был единственным таковым в радиусе сотен километров; на всех было две ручки, одна большая и маленькая пониже. Тот факт, что все было устроено для него одного и всех остальных эльфов, казался ему абсурдным.  
– Извините, что так сразу с просьбой, но прошлый Санта позволил нам устроить праздник, когда последний ребенок был проверен дважды. Можно ли нам продлить данную традицию?  
– Вы хотите устроить вечеринку?  
– Ну если вы не против... Мы ведь трудились над списком довольно долго и...  
– Конечно, без вопросов.  
– Спасибо!

Они повернули налево, и эльф открыл большие двери, ведущие в огромную мастерскую. Чарли ожидал конвейерную сборку, а вместо этого тут были столы за столами, за которыми трудились эльфы с небольшим количеством инструментов. Это напомнило ему потогонное производство. А он так привык к фабрикам, ведь он как раз обустраивал фабрики и заводы, на последнем из которых было производство куклы Барби.  
– У меня есть несколько вопросов.  
– Может вам стоит сначала посмотреть на сам процесс?  
– Это подождет. Как именно принимается решение о том, кто что получает?  
– У нас Почтовая комната следующая на очереди, – ответил Кельвин с некоторым раздражением, – мы получаем письма от тех детей, которые пишут Санте, эльфы решают соответствуют ли заслуги той или иной просьбе, и создают это здесь. Те, кто не писали письма, а это большинство детей, получат подарки, которые выберут для них эльфы, учитывая возраст, пол и культурные традиции.  
– И все подарки создаются руками?  
– Да, мы берем специальное тесто и формуем его, – он подошел к ближайшему эльфу и попросил освободить место, – сейчас на очереди игрушка для Ли Ксу Янг, она не прислала нам письмо, она получит небольшую пластиковую лягушку.  
Чарли обошел верстак, перед которого, был прикрыт ширмой, ему бросилась в глаза небольшая стеклянная труба с металлическим наконечником, выходящая прямо из пола. На столе лежали разные инструменты, включая молотки, плоскогубцы и прочие другие. Кельвин нажал на педаль, и труба выдала порцию серой массы; он скатал из нее шарик, и затем стал формовать из него лягушку. Когда эльф закончил, он щелкнул пальцами, и серая лягушка превратилась в обычную пластиковую, с должной окраской и текстурой. Он передал ее Чарли, который рассмотрел ее со всех сторон, на ней даже было отчетливо видно шов, который бы был оставлен на заводе игрушек при производстве.  
– Как!?  
– Волшебство, – ответил Кельвин пожимая плечами. Когда он понял, что такого ответа будет не достаточно, он добавил, – Эта масса может быть превращена во все, что угодно, нужно только получше преобразовать ее в соответственную форму, щелкнуть пальцами и готово.  
– А почему тогда у этой лягушки есть шов, который походит на след от инъекционной формовки?  
– Для достоверности. Если мы будет делать игрушки идеальными, кто-то может начать задавать вопросы. Мы хорошо знакомы со всеми аспектами производства игрушек людьми, и копируем их доподлинно.  
Он взял лягушку из рук Чарли, обернул ее, перевязал лентой и написал данные девочки на ярлыке, который прикрепил к подарку. Все это заняло у него не более пятнадцати секунд. Затем он нажал на еще одну педаль, в створки трубы, пошире первой, открылись, и она проглотила подарок. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Санту в ожидании.  
– Прошу прощения, все это так внезапно для меня.  
– Да, понимаю.  
– Значит на Рождество Ли Ксу найдет этот подарок под елкой?  
– В соответствии с ее досье, он не отмечает Рождество, что же, жаль... Вместо этого она найдет свой подарок под подушкой, или среди своих игрушек, конечно, надо будет снять оберточную бумагу, да и ярлык не понадобится. Ну а доставку, понятное дело, будет осуществлять Санта, то есть вы.  
– Ясно...  
– Идемте дальше, вам еще многое стоит увидеть.

Они шли по очередному коридору, когда Чарли спросил: "А зачем я вам нужен? Ведь очевидно, что вы вы способны осуществлять доставку подарков и без моего участия?"  
– Был период, когда мы почти пятьсот лет обходились без Санты, и затем случилось происшествие, после которого было решено, что нам нужен тот, кто будет за нами присматривать.  
– Что произошло?  
– Мальчик, который явно должен был быть в списке плохих детей попал в список хороших. Мы сделали подарок для него, которого на должны были делать. И мы доставили его, потому что эльфы, доставлявшие подарки, не были в курсе, что из себя представлял тот подарок. После этого мы единогласно решили, что нам нужен Санта во что бы то ни стало.  
– А что являлось подарком мальчику? Неужели он был таким уж плохим?  
– Мальчик получил крысу; живую, зараженную крысу.  
Холодок пробежал по спине Чарли: "Когда это произошло?"  
– 1348 год. Мы, конечно, осознали в чем была ошибка, но ничего не могли поделать. Мы просто решили, что в будущем нам нужен Санта.  
– Получается, что я всего лишь номинальное лицо? Моральный компас?  
– Если вам так будет угодно. Вы имеете полную власть над нами, так как мы не можем доверять своим действиям.

Остаток обхода состоял из Почтовой Комнаты, "конюшни", в которой содержались олени и стояли сани, и разных мелочей, которые не были ни в какой сравнение с комнатой наблюдений. Эльфы были способны контролировать пространство-время, а они показывали ему конюшню, как главную достопримечательность. Что-то было в корни не правильно с этим местом.

– Вот ваше жилище, – сказал Кельвин по окончании осмотра.  
– Спальня, гостинная, столовая, и ванная комната; телевизор, интернет. Ах да, есть еще небольшая кухня, но мы с радостью будем готовить вам все, чего пожелаете. Позвоните в этот колокольчик, и эльф удовлетворит ваши любые пожелания. Мы добавили комнату с наблюдательной консолью, как вы просили ранее. Помимо записи этого года, она имеет архив всех предыдущих.  
Эльф слегка поклонился и оставил Чарли одного. Он осмотрелся – нынешняя обитель была как минимум в три раза больше его последней квартирки. Мебель была довольно роскошна, хотя и немного безвкусна. Все ценные вещи были перенесены сюда: гитара, на которой он когда-то собирался научиться играть, картина, нарисованная бывшей подружкой, которую он так и не нашел в себе силы выкинуть, и десяток остальных напоминаний о том, реальном мире, который имел смысл.

-

Хотя Чарли очень устал, он первым делом пошел к наблюдательной консоли. Управление было механическим и довольно отзывчивым, все кнопки и рычажки были хорошо отрегулированы. Он предположил, что была команда эльфов, ответственная за машины подобного рода, если только такие приборы, как и игрушки, не были слеплены из серого теста.  
Он покрутил диск управления до упора, до двадцать пятого декабря прошлого года. Затем уменьшал масштаб до тех пор, пока он не увидел всю Землю целиком. Небольшое окошко выскочило в углу с предложение перейти к более раннему году – оно было проигнорировано. Он попробовал посмотреть на более широкую перспективу, опустив рычаг масштаба до предела, и достиг лимита, который, видимо находился где-то за орбитой Луны. Он огляделся, в поиска ручки с бумагой, но ничего не нашел.  
Чарли встал и позвонил в колокольчик. Он был крайне удивлен – звон металла еще стоял у него в ушах, а дверь уже открылась.  
– Санта, что я могу для вас сделать? – спросила маленькая эльф с длинными черными волосами. Она была чуть ниже Кельвина и была одета в зеленое платьице с полосатыми колготками.  
– Эм.. мне нужна ручка и бумага.  
– Разумеется. У вас есть какие-то предпочтения?  
– Нет. Мне просто надо делать записи, пары листов будет достаточно.  
– Сию минуту, Санта, – сказала эльф с улыбкой.  
Чарли только закрыл дверь, как в нее постучали. Он открыл ее, видимо эльф забыла о чем-то спросить. Однако вместо этого там стояла она же, но уже с ручкой и пачкой листов в руках.  
– Это все?  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Матильда. Польщена тем, что вы интересуетесь.  
– Как тебе удалось так быстро достать мне нужное?  
– Ваше жилище отделено во времени от остального Северного полюса. Это устроено для того, чтобы вам не пришлось жить через все то время, пока мы подготавливаем подарки. Я на мгновение вас отсоединила во времени, чтобы я смогла сделать вам ручку и бумагу, – она выглядела слегка взволнованно, – это ничего? Прошлый Санта хотел чтобы ему приносили запрашиваемое сразу.  
– Да... я как раз думал об этом. Так значит мне не приходится жить по пятьдесят тысяч лет на каждое Рождество...  
– Вы можете, если захотите. Один из плюсов вашей позиции – это бессмертие.  
– Ясно, – ответил Чарли. Над этим стоит поразмышлять.  
– Пока все?  
– Ты мне можешь достать все, чего я пожелаю? В пределах разумного конечно.  
– Да, Санта.  
Она немного колебалась, перед тем как добавить: "Я так же обучена всевозможным способам, чтобы помогать вам в ваших нуждах." – после этого она краснея уставилась в пол.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что ты выполнишь все, чего бы я не пожелал?  
– Да, Санта, – ответила она, не поднимая глаз, – я обучена всему, что нужно, дабы я могла вам угождать.  
После этих слов у Чарли что-то екнуло в животе.  
– Прошлый Санта просил о таких вещах? Он просил о... о разн.. ой, кажется меня сейчас стошнит.  
Матильда взяла его заруку и повела в спальню. На секунду он было подумал, что она его не так поняла, однако она усадила его на кровать и дала стакан воды.  
– Дыши, Санта. У тебя был тяжелый день, слишком много неожиданностей.  
– Как он мог? Как он вообще умудрился? Я имею в виду физически, ты ведь едва до метра дотягиваешь... анатомия и все такое...  
– Я ростом в метр и семь сантиметров, – ответила она, в некотором роде, уязвленном тоне, – как я говорила, меня обучали. Я была уведомлена, что это может быть несколько болезненно, но личный контакт с Сантой, это одно из высших достижений жизни и весьма почитается.  
– Но старик казался таким приятным человеком... и он содержал секс-рабов?!  
– Эльфы – это не рабы.  
– Если бы я тебя попросил, чисто гипотетически, взять нож и вспороть себе живот, ты бы это сделала?  
– Да.  
– Ты бы даже не пыталась убедить меня в том, что тебе стоит продолжать жить?  
– Моя жизнь бессмысленна в лице духа Рождества.  
– Ну а если бы это было не касалось духа Рождества? Скажем я бы просто хотел посмотреть как ты умрешь, для собственного увеселения.  
– Потакание твоим желанием является частью поддержания духа Рождества. Веселый Санта, значит и Рождество удалось. – Она улыбнулась, но он заметил нотки фальши в ее глазах.  
– Ты ведь сама не веришь во все сказанное.  
– Конечно я верю! Все эльфы в это верят.  
– Хорошо, но даже если ты в это веришь, ты все равно не хочешь умирать.  
– Я хочу того, чего хочет Санта. Если хочешь чтобы я умерла, значит я умру.  
– Я не хочу чтобы ты умерла.  
– Значит я не умру.  
– Прежний Санта, он злоупотреблял своей властью?  
– В каком смысле? Как я уже сказала, мы живем только ради Рождества.  
– Он имел половые связи с тобой?  
– Нет, со мной нет. С другими, да, – очередная натянутая улыбка, хотя она и пыталась скрыть напряжение как могла, – у него были особые запросы, один из которых состоял в том, чтобы эльф, которая удовлетворяла его сексуально, была девственницей. Он также...  
– Не хочу больше ничего об этом слышать, – его опять начало тошнить, – хочу знать одну, последнюю на сегодня вещь. Он убивал кого-то из вас, или просил совершить самоубийство?  
– Да, Санта.  
– О Боже... Я этого не вынесу. Что за монстром он был!? Почему человек с такими наклонностями выбрал меня, чтобы я его заменил?  
– Не знаю.  
– Он выглядел так добродушно...  
Они просидели молча некоторое время.  
– Хочу побыть наедине с мыслями. Ты будешь тем эльфом, который ответит на мой очередной звон в колокольчик?  
– Да, Санта.  
– И хватить называть меня Сантой!  
– Хорошо. Другие эльфы так же должны перестать тебя называть Сантой?  
– Ну раз ты единственная, с кем я пока буду общаться, пока только ты. Не хочу устраивать из этого шумихи.  
– Хорошо, – она ответила, встала и прошла к двери, – я прибуду по первому звонку, – с этими словами она вышла и оставила Чарли одного, со своими размышлениями.

Через некоторое время он снова подошел к смотровой консоли. Делать какие-то записи у него не было сил, а после последнего разговора спать ему не хотелось. Он решил просто поглазеть.  
На мониторе была Земля, застывшая в одном моменте. Он приблизил планету поближе, далее нашел Северную Америку и приблизил еще поближе, затем Нью-Йорк; еще несколько мгновений, и он нашел ориентир, по которому быстро нашел здание в котором раньше жил. Сквозь стены и этажи он пробирался к своей квартире. Он увидел себя, сидящего на диване в обнимку с Кэтрин, пока они смотрели Крепкий Орешек по телевизору. Он не раз говорил, что это был его любимый Рождественский фильм.  
Это было почти год назад. Он потянул за рычаг, чтобы ускорить время, и в ускоренном режиме смотрел как он проводил время с Кэтрин, как он мягко водил по ее волосам. Это было за шесть месяцев до их тяжелого разрыва четырехлетних отношений. Он не был уверен, зачем он решил наблюдать за тем, что явно вызывало у него до сих пор дискомфорт. Возможно для того, чтобы убедить себя в том, что он пока еще тот кем был, обычный человек со своими страхами и надеждами. Он почувствовал ноющую мысль, что возможно прежний Санта начинал так же, и со временем власть опьянила его. Попытка убедить себя в обратном немного помогла.

-

Чарли проснулся и почувствовал себя отдохнувшим как никогда. Кровать была такой мягкой, что он пролежал еще несколько счастливых моментов в забвении, пока не вспомнил, что он стал Сантой Клаусом, и что прошлый Санта был чудовищем.  
Он почти использовал всю бумагу прошлой ночью, в основном там были написаны вопросы, которые стоит задать эльфу. Он почистил зубы, одел красный с белым костюм и позвонил в колокольчик. Матильда тут же открыла дверь и внесла большой поднос с едой, балансируя его на одной руке.  
– Я подумала, что ты захочешь позавтракать, – сказал она с улыбкой. Если вчерашний разговор как-то ее расстраивал, то она умела это скрывала.  
Чарли пошел в столовую и сел за дубовый стол, рассматривая содержимое подноса. Ему принесли бекон, три варианта яиц, сосиски, печенье, апельсиновый сок, молоко, гоголь-моголь, оладьи, вафли, два вида сухих хлопьев, овсянку, разнообразные фрукты и три пончика.  
Матильда заговорила оправдательным тоном: "Мы не знали чего ты захочешь, поэтому я принесла всего понемногу. Скажи что ты предпочитаешь, и на следующий завтрак я тебе это принесу, или я могу тебе прямо сейчас это принести, если тебе это не подходит.  
Чарли начал трапезу, и уже съел половину тарелки, когда осознал, что он ест намного больше чем обычно.  
– Я необычайно голоден, Кельвин говорил, что я располнею, он это имел в виду?  
– Да.  
Чарли доел пончик и подозрительно посмотрел на нее с вопросом: "То, что я Санта, делает меня более голодным?"  
– Санта должен быть жизнерадостным.  
– Тебе позволено уходить от ответа?  
– Мне не запрещено.  
– Запрещено с этого момента. Скажи, почему именно я так голоден?  
– Это часть духа Рождества. Мы слегка изменили твой мозг, чтобы ты набрал вес и стал более весел.  
– Вы... вы и это можете!?  
– Да, но мы не касались области свободы воли, так что ты волен делать все, чего пожелаешь. Ведь основная причина, по которой нам нужен Санта – это надзор за тем, как мы поддерживаем дух Рождества.  
Чарли сразу же подумал о прошлом Санте. Возможно эльфы были просто сумасшедшими и их вмешания в мозг Санты имели непредвиденные последствия, а может они просто ему лгали. Так или иначе, у эльфов была какая-то непонятная предрасположенность к неразберихе несмотря на все эти невероятные возможности и устройства. Еще на первом осмотре он приметил много вещей, которые надо было оптимизировать со временем, а время этот как раз то, чего у него было в избытке. Однако мысль о том, что они могут превратить его в убийцу-насильника, его не покидала и страшила не то слово.  
– А что, если я попрошу изменить меня обратно или не захочу быть толстым?  
Матильда нахмурилась: "Это будет не в духе Рождества."  
– Еще вчера ты сказала, что все, чего я хочу – было в духе рождества; что веселый Санта, означает, что Рождество удалось.  
– Я... да, я говорила. И они оба верны.  
Чарли внимательно смотрел на нее, он увидел как у Матильды с носа начала идти кровь.  
– Господи! – он быстро сказал, – забудь все это, я хочу быть толстым!  
– Хорошо, – сказала Матильда, как-бы не замечая того, что случилось. Она задумчиво лизнула кровь на губах: "Тебе нравится завтрак?"  
– Да, очень вкусно, большое спасибо.  
Он доел все, что было на тарелке и сделал очередную запись. "Эльфам может быть причинен ущерб или даже смерть противоречиями касающимися духа Рождества? Узнать точно определение духа Рождества." А пока, у него были более важные вещи для беспокойства.  
– Матильда, почему о нас никто не знает? Почему люди думают, что Санта Клаус это миф? Мы стираем им воспоминания или что-то в этом роде?  
– Нет, такого мы не делаем. Мы просто очень внимательно выбираем подарки и оставляем их в нужных местах, оставляя небольшое сомнение в умах детей и их родителей.  
– А зачем? Почему надо скрывать, что Санта реален и оставлять это все на веру?  
– После того, как прошлый Санта увидел на что способна Атомная бомба, он испугался, что если мы не будем слишком осторожны, то люди разбомбят Северный полюс.  
– Какой Санта это был?  
– Тот, которого ты заменил.  
– Минутку.. а сколько ему было лет?  
– Он родился в 1864 году и прожил три тысячи двести семьдесят девять субъективных лет на Северном полюсе, не учитывая, понятное дело, время, которое он потратил на доставку подарков.  
Чарли прямо ощущал, как кровь отошла от его лица, после того, как он понял как долго тот Санта злоупотреблял своей властью над эльфами.  
– Значит, именно он решил, что это должно быть тайной? Это не часть духа Рождества?  
– Так и есть.  
– Именно это и является причиной, по которой, бедные дети получают мало игрушек?  
– Это первая причина, вторая заключается в том, что родители бедного ребенка часто будут продавать дорогие подарки, а это совершенно не в духе Рождества.  
– Я не решаюсь отменить все прошлые указы Санты, пока не узнаю всех причин за ними. Однако мне кажется неразумным то, что у нас есть практически безграничные возможности, а мы их тратим на всего лишь один день в году, даря подарки только детям, да еще и в такой манере, в которой нуждающиеся получают меньше всего.  
Матильда не ответила, но у нее появилось удивление на лице.  
– Это несправедливо, - сказал Чарли.  
– Жизнь несправедлива.  
– Но должно ли быть так? Разве это в духе Рождества?  
– Не знаю. Справедливость не входит в состав духа Рождества. Почему Рождество должно быть справедливым, когда жизнь не является таковой?  
– Потому что мы можем сделать его справедливым. И не только Рождество, но и саму жизнь, – он взглянул на дверь, – мне надо подумать. За этой дверью время продолжает идти?  
– Время идет своим чередом на Северном полюсе, но не в остальном мире. Теоретически, возможно реорганизовать время в твоем жилище и на Северном полюсе в обратном порядке, так что время будет идти только тут.  
– Так и сделай. Я не хочу тратить тысячи лет эльфов на то, что я, вполне возможно, поменяю.  
– Ты не против, чтобы пока идут приготовления, у тебя время остановилось? Проектировка может занять годы.  
– Конечно. Только ты должна быть тут, со мной, пока я думаю, у меня возникнут еще вопросы.

Матильда вышла, и вернулась через секунду в другом наряде, не менее праздничном.  
– Это заняло некоторое время, но теперь мы отсоединены от общего течения времени. Весь Северный полюс в ожидании. Звон колокольчика это все, что нужно для обратного подсоединения.  
– Хорошо, значит в соответствии с духом Рождества, подарки мы можем дарить только один раз в году.  
– Да.  
– Как я понял, нет особого правила, по которому мы все должны хранить в секрете, только предыдущие указы?  
– Так и есть.  
– Есть ли верхний порог в ценности подарка?  
– Если ты отменишь указы, которые установил предыдущий Санта и Санта перед ним, то не останется ограничений на подарки, которые мы можем делать.  
– Ясно. Есть ли границы того, что именно эльфы могут создать?  
– Единственная преграда это физические законы.  
– Которые, как я убедился за последнее время, не так уж и непоколебимы. Ну например, мы можем подарить каждому ребенку по слитку золота?  
– Всем, кто хорошо себя вел в предыдущем году.  
– Ну золото, конечно, дарить мы не станем, потому, что это его обесценит. Но ведь мы можем подарить все что захотим; главный вопрос в том, что именно имеет смысл подарить, – он провел минуту в раздумьях, – может компьютер? Ноутбук наруки каждому ребенку! Это ведь даст заметный толчок в образовании в странах третьего мира.  
– Мы знаем чего хочет ребенок, если он пишет письмо Санте; в другом случае, мы так же просто определяем желаемое и подбираем по нашему усмотрению.  
– Да, но я не хочу определить чего они хотят, я хочу понять, что им пойдет во благо.  
– Хм... это не входит в дух Рождества.  
– Почему нет? Зачем тогда нам вообще списки хороших и плохих детей? Одни делают благие поступки, другие нет.  
– Что плохо, а что хорошо определяет Санта. Ты скажи нам как их разделять и мы будет использовать нужные критерии для подготовки списков.  
– Но вы ведь уже начали подготовку списков, я видел, когда делал обход с Кельвином.  
– Мы не думали, что ты захочешь их изменить. Прошлый Санта вообще не касался вопроса отбора детей. Если ты хочешь что-то поменять, мы начнем делать списки заново.  
Чарли подумал, раз они тратят по пятьдесят тысяч лет на подготовку списков, то передел будет означать сотни, потраченных в никуда, поколений эльфов.  
– Пока ничего менять не надо. Значит хорошие поступки не входят в дух Рождества, но и не противоречат ему? Дай точное определение духу Рождества.  
– Дух Рождества это то, когда ребенок утром открывает свой подарок, это глоток гоголь-моголя, это игра в снежки, это покрасневший от холода нос, это ...  
– Постой. Ты перечисляешь то, что происходит на Рождество, а мне нужно строгое определение. Как я могу понять подпадает то или иное под категорию духа Рождества?  
– Боюсь, что я не понимаю вопроса.  
– Ну например у меня есть идея или вещь, назовем ее штуковина. Я хочу понять, входит ли она в категорию духа Рождества или нет.  
– Что за штуковина?  
– Ты меня не поняла, – вздохнул Чарли, – все можно разделить на две категории, то что входит в дух Рождества, и то что не входит.  
– Еще есть то, что противоречит духу Рождества.  
– Ладно, значит всего три категории. Есть ли способ, чтобы я смог определить что где находится, не зная наперед содержание всех категорий?  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо... как эльфы учатся тому, что входит в дух Рождества, а что нет? Вас кто-то этому учит с детства? Родители?  
– Мы просто знаем.  
Чарли уже был готов биться головой о стену. В худшем случае, ему придется спрашивать Матильду о всех вещах, подпадают ли они под категорию духа Рождества, но это казалось слишком утомительным, да и ошибок было не избежать. Если Матильда была типичным эльфом, то он мог нанести им вред, просто задавая вопросы или указывая не несоответствия. Он не видел этичного способа протестировать какие именно повреждения он этим бы им наносил. Неохотно он взял ручку и бумагу и стал писать возможные варианты решений.  
"Дух Рождества так сбивал с толку..." – подумал он.  
Чарли нарисовал таблицу, которую назвал ДХ, сокращенно от духа Рождества. Она содержала вещи(гоголь-моголь, печенье, конфеты), субъекты(Санта Клаус, эльфы), места(Северный полюс), действия(открытие подарков, спуск по трубе) и даже цвета(красный и зеленый). Когда он закончил, он начал сомневаться, что все подходило под одно определение. Особенно после того, как Матильда сказала, что некоторые вещи переставали подходить под дух Рождества. Он должен был понять это с самого начала, ведь Рождество это культурная традиция, а традиции имеют свойство меняться. Но все же создание таблицы навели его на мысли.  
Было очевидно, что эльфов действительно заботили только те вещи, которые подпадали под ДХ, а именно: создание и распространение подарков, проверка списков - дважды, Северный полюс, сани, олени, ну и, разумеется, Санта Клаус. У них так же была предрасположенность к остальным вещам из списка ДХ, что объясняло их манеру одеваться, убранство, архитектуру и диету. Однако, все это не было обязательным, но Чарли не намеревался это менять. То, чем занимались эльфы в свое свободное время – было не его заботой, до тех пор, пока они не начинали вмешиваться в его мозг.  
– Хорошо. Пока еще много, чего я не знаю, однако это неплохое начало. Вроде бы я нашел способ сделать то, что задумал, оставаясь в границах духа Рождества.  
– Это хорошо. Дух Рождества очень важен!

-

На следующее утро Чарли первым делом направился в комнату списков, понятное дело, не забыв съесть очередной немаленький завтрак. Матильда была с ним на обходе; он спросил о Кельвине, но ему ответили, что Кельвин недоступен. Он и не думал, что эльфы могут быть недоступны, но это был очередной пункт, который ему надо было добавить в свое представление о работе Северного полюса.  
– Новый указ, который вступает в действие сейчас же. В списке плохих детей должен остаться только один ребенок, – сказал он эльфам; Кельвин или какой-либо другой управляющий эльф должен будет сам понять, что он имел в виду. Это была первая лазейка, которую он обнаружил, и мог что-то предпринять по этому поводу; должно было быть два списка, один для хороших и второй для плохих детей, но ведь второй можно было сделать как можно короче. Ранее, у Матильды появилось болезненное выражение, когда он предложил второй список вообще оставить пустым. В принципе, не имело значение какие именно критерии определяли детей по спискам, главное, чтобы все, кроме уж самых нехороших, оказались в первом.  
Чарли хорошо об этом подумал, он не видел отрицательных моментов в том, чтобы увеличить количество детей, получающих подарки. Он хотел настолько упростить систему отбора детей, что комната списков вообще больше не понадобится – один ребенок будет выбираться случайно и отмечаться как непослушный – Матильде крайне не понравилась данная идея. В любом случае, дальнейшая оптимизация была необходима; он вернется к этому позже. Разговоры с Матильдой так и не выявили хорошего способа изменить определение хороших и плохих детей таким образом, чтобы избавиться от ненужных проверок и чтобы этим мог заниматься всего один эльф. Чарли подумал, что лучше делать нововведения по одному, и смотреть на результат, чем попробовать изменить все сразу. Он не хотел, чтобы эльфы тратили тысячи лет, пока он был вне времени; он будет внимательно следить за последствиями.

Следующим пунктом была комната производства игрушек. На этот раз у Чарли был план.  
Ближайший ко входу эльф замер, при виде вошедшего Санты.  
– Ли Ксу Янг, китайская девочка, которая должна получить маленькую пластиковую лягушку. Я хочу, чтобы она получила то, что максимизирует ее счастье, не обращая внимания ни на какие аспекты секретности. Такое можно сделать?  
– Можно, – ответила Матильда.  
Эльф ничего не сказав, быстро взял очередную порцию серой массы и скрутил из нее то, что напоминало сигару. Он еще несколько секунд работал над окончательной формой, затем щелкнул пальцами и она превратилась в черную с маленькой красной кнопкой на конце.  
– Это что? – спросил Чарли. Он взял "игрушку" в руки и повертел ее в руках, крайне осторожно, чтобы нечаянно не коснуться красной кнопки. Чему он научился работая с промышленным оборудованием, так это тому, что не стоило нажимать на кнопки, если ты не знал их предназначения.  
– Это.. у этого нет названия, – ответил эльф. Он вспотел, и явно не от тяжелой работы. Чарли даже немного посочувствовал ему, – Когда девочка нажмет эту кнопку, это активирует нейроны в ее мозгу, и сделает ее максимально счастливой; внутренняя батарея позволит прибору работать до тех пор, пока она не умрет.  
– Это не совсем то, чего я хотел. Она перестанет есть? Ее родители будут пытаться вернуть ее в чувство, а она будет как овощ? Что же это за счастье такое, если она умрет от обезвоживания и голода!?  
Эльф потянулся и взял обратно это устройство. В его руках оно превратилось обратно в серую массу. Он растянул ее как резину, внимательно всматриваясь в образовавшиеся прожилки, через несколько мгновений он слепил массу опять в форму сигары, щелкнул пальцами и передал устройство, которое выглядело как прежде.  
– Вот, теперь это стимулирует ее мозговые нейроны и сделает ее максимально счастливой, это так же изменит моторные области коры головного мозга, чтобы они были работали независимо. Ее тело будет искать пищу и воду не мешая ее счастью.  
– Хорошо, теперь она не умрет с голода, но ее родители и друзья будут несчастны, ведь она не сможет с ними общаться.  
– Я не думал, что это обязательное условие, – нахмурился эльф и взял прибор обратно. Он опять превратил прибор в тесто и растянул его еще больше; всматриваясь в мелкие прожилки он то и дело тыкал в одну из них пальцем. Через минуту с небольшим он вернул готовый прибор, который, внешне, так и не изменился с первого раза. – Вот, теперь нажатие кнопки активирует не только нейроны у девочки, но так же и у ее родителей и друзей. И, предвидев ваш очередной запрос, я добавил функцию самовоспроизведения, использующую материю вокруг. Так что родители и друзья родителей и друзей и так далее будут так же счастливы.  
– Этот прибор может сам себя копировать!? – Чарли уставился на устройство в руках со страхом, – никогда не делайте самокопирующиеся устройства! Они выходят из под контроля!  
– Хорошо, но я не совсем уверен, что с вашими ограничениями такое возможно. Вот если убрать запрет на биологическую часть...  
– Нет, забудьте. Я начинаю понимать, зачем эльфам нужен Санта. Оставьте подарком пластиковую игрушку; я вернусь к данному вопросу позже.

Он вышел из мастерской немного подавленным. Это должно было быть отправной точкой в использовании полного потенциала Северного полюса для максимизации пользы человечеству. Однако стало очевидно, зачем эльфы нуждались в нем – чтобы нечаянно не убить всех людей или не уничтожить весь мир. Он был доволен хотя бы тем, что решил сначала протестировать свою идею, вместо того, чтобы просто сделать указ. Было странным чувством, хвалить себя за то, что ты чуть было не уничтожил человечество.  
– Матильда, почему эльфы так плохо осознают последствия своих действий?  
– Я не совсем с тобой согласна; мы понимаем последствия, и даже лучше, чем большинство людей.  
– И все же, тот эльф был готов сделать подарком девочке прибор, который бы сделал ее невменяемой; разве что я не правильно его понял. Но чем больше я думаю об этом, тем больше понимаю, что эльф прекрасно все осознавал, ему было просто все равно. А может быть нет, но он не разделял со мной систему ценностей. Матильда, эльфы способны понять систему ценностей человека? Не любого человека, а мою?  
– Нет. Было время, когда мы полагали что можем. Однажды Санта умер, так и не назначив правоприемника - мы решили выбрать нового Санту среди эльфов. Тело этого эльфа было изменено - его кости были увеличены в длину и пришита дополнительная плоть. Кельвин рассказывал тебе о Черной Смерти?  
– Да.  
– Ну вот к чему привели результаты нашей попытки самоуправления. Были большие дебаты на тему, подходит ли Черная Смерть под определения Духа рождества или противоречит ему. В последствии была гражданская война, и сторона, которая была против Чумы, выиграла. Затем был выбран Санта среди людей.  
– Ясно... но я пока не сдался в попытке сделать мир лучше.  
– Разумеется.  
– А где Кельвин? Еще в первый день мне дали понять, что он вроде как главный после меня на Северном полюсе, а сегодня мне сказали, что он недоступен.  
– Он умер когда мы подготавливали твое жилище как основной якорь времени. Я была выбрана как замена ему.  
– Он умер? Несчастный случай или.. а сколько времени все заняло?  
– Семьдесят три субъективных года.  
– А почему ты выглядишь как прежде? Ты вышла за пределы времени, пока они подготавливали мой дом? Почему Кельвин не поступил так же?  
– Мы не могли ступить за пределы времени, не во время того, как шли работы в этой сфере, потому что твое жилище было изолировано. Мы жили своим чередом, а Кельвин и так был почтенного возраста.  
– Но ты не изменилась, – только теперь до него окончательно дошло, что он не должен был ничего предпринимать, пока точно во всем не разберется.  
– Ты сказал, что не хочешь чтобы я умерла - вот я и не умерла. Ты хотел чтобы я состарилась? Эльфы женского пола не стареют, так решил еще прошлый Санта. Ему не нравилось как мы выглядим, когда становимся постарше; мы просто умираем в шестьдесят лет.  
– Все эльфы способны быть бессмертными, и вы просто этого не делаете? Да это же безумие! Я не только не хочу чтобы ты умерла, я не хочу чтобы эльфы вообще умирали! Если вы можете остановить старение - сделайте это. Стоп... поправка - пусть эльфы перестают стареть, когда достигнут того возраста, после которого перестают взрослеть. – он подумал еще несколько минут, – На сколько бессмертны мы с тобой?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Матильда. Она на ходу писала записку, которую передала пробегающему эльфу.  
Эльфы все делают так быстро, подумал Чарли. Без сомнения, что через пару дней все эльфы станут бессмертными. Это даже несколько пугало.  
– Как я вижу, есть несколько уровней бессмертия. Это может значить, что организм просто не стареет, или что ты не можешь умереть от внутренних проблем. Ну скажем, если мне выстрелят в сердце, что случится?  
– Оно восстановится. Ничего, помимо полного испепеления тела, тебя не убьет. И даже после этого, если Северный полюс не был уничтожен, мы сможем восстановить тебя из архива.  
Чарли тут же остановился; все эльфы что сопровождали их так же почтительно остановились.  
– Что? У вас есть сохраненная копия Меня?  
– Это было требование прошлого Санты. Так или иначе, это часть того, как мы подходим к дню распространения подарков. Процесс доставки подарков в каждый дом был бы слишком утомительным для человека. Вместо этого, мы делаем много копий Санты и шлем их с подарками, после этого мы выбираем некоторых из них и объединяем их опыт, который вживляется реальному Санте. Если бы мы этого не делали, то на одно лишь Рождество Санта бы затратил большую часть своей жизни, с чем мозг человека не может справиться. Этот же метод был использован для восстановления Санты в случае смерти.  
– Мне этого не сообщали. Кельвин, ведь, показывал мне место с санями и оленями - ты хочешь сказать, что на Рождество вы сделаете мои копии и отправите их спускаться по трубам и доставлять подарки?  
– Вроде того. Когда копии возвращались, прошлый Санта любил сражаться с ними насмерть и победитель...  
– Новое правило! Впредь не надо говорить мне того, что делал прошлый Санта, если я специально не попрошу об этом.  
– Хорошо.  
– Пошли, я возвращаюсь к себе, мне надо немного подумать.

Это заняло весь день, пока он наконец не пришел к должному определению для эльфов.  
– Я хочу, чтобы Ли Ксу Янг получила подарок, который сделает следующее: она будет всегда здорова; ее умственное состояние и активность будет нормальными для ее возраста, пола и культурных особенностей; у нее никогда не будет заболеваний; не будет деградации органов чувств или других частей тела; она будет взрослеть до двадцати лет в нормальном темпе, после чего ее старение остановится.  
Эльф странно на него взглянул и начал формировать серое тесто. Через три минуты он передал Чарли небольшой камешек.  
– Это точно оно? Это не превратит ее в некого рода монстра, или причинит непереносимую боль, ничего такого?  
Эльф вздохнул и взял камешек обратно. Через несколько моментов он вернул его обратно.  
– Ну-с, это вселяет в меня уверенность... Я могу доставлять подарки только на Рождество?  
– Да. Санта может покидать Северный полюс на единственный день в году - на Рождество, ну или если он передают обязанности Санты приемнику.  
– Значит, если я доставлю этот подарок в 2013-ом году, то мне придется ждать до 2014-го, перед тем, как я смогу сделать подобные подарки остальным детям? Разумеется учитывая, что с этим все пойдет как надо.  
– Все верно. Ты беспокоишься, что этот подарок не соответствует твоим намерениям?  
– Конечно! Я знаю, что у вас нет возможности в точности воспроизвести мои идеи, иначе тут все бы уже заработало по другому. Я думаю, что надо выбрать сотню случайных детей и подарить им такой камешек бессмертия. Не совсем этичный способ, но я не вижу другого выхода. Я хотя бы делаю больше, чем прошлый Санта.  
– Да, он является гораздо более плохим человеком, чем ты.  
– Минутку, он что, еще жив?  
– Да.  
– Я подумал... он ведь говорил, что устал от всего и что его ожидает небытие, – как он мог так считать, узнав о всех тех вещах, которые он тут натворил? Чарли даже не подумал об этом, просто предположил, что тот просто перестал творить эти ужасные дела, что он выбрал смерть.  
– Он лгал мне.  
– Да.  
– Дерьмо, – прохрипел Чарли.

-

Чарли сидел в комнате за наблюдательно консолью; Матильда была рядом с ним.  
– Мы ведь сейчас вне времени и еще не конец года. Как конкретно работает консоль, что я могу видеть то, что произойдет в конце года?  
– Мы экстраполируем все вперед. Мы берем мир, какой он сейчас, и симулируем все до конца года.  
– Ну разумеется... Как это я сам об этом не подумал. Мы можем симулировать всю вселенную и все что произойдет? Насколько точен будет результат?  
– Да, именно так мы и делаем списки. Обычно симуляция довольно безошибочна.  
– Вне Северного полюса, который сейчас час? Если вопрос вообще имеет какой-то смысл.  
– Девятое августа, 15:42 по Гринвичу.  
– Найди мне прошлого Санту.  
Матильда села за консоль, пока Чарли наблюдал за процессом через плечо. Через пять минут она сфокусировала картинку на мониторе на обычного-вида мужчине с каштановыми волосами, который в пальто выходил из двери. У него была большая улыбка на лице. Она оперировала консолькю очень быстро, но казалось, что это было где-то в Лондоне.  
– Ты уверена что это он?  
– Да. Он просил о некоторых модификациях перед уходом. Он сказал, что ему надоело быть толстым и бородатым. Он вернулся в мир под именем Джеймса Вейкфилда. Мы думаем ему больше всего не нравилось ограничения Санты. Мы не позволяли ему убивать людей, потому что это противоречит духу Рождества.  
– Да, но ведь вы позволяли ему убивать вас! – в духе Рождества есть столько лазеек, да таких, что через них и паровоз пройдет; одной игрушкой можно было убить всех.  
– Мы не люди, мы эльфы.  
– Ладно, со значениями разберемся позже. Но вы же знали, что он будет убивать людей, и все равно дали ему новое тело!  
– Мы бы сделали то же самое для тебя, если бы ты попросил. Но если ты уйдешь, ты перестанешь быть Сантой.  
– Прокрути время вперед, до момента, когда он кого-то убьет.  
Долго ждать не пришлось, не прошло и трех минут, как Джеймс заметил женщину в конце улицы, он бросился к ней с нечеловеческой скоростью и прижал ее к стене, попутно нанося удары ножом в область живота и груди; все это время он маниакально улыбался. Чарли не выдержал и отвернулся, Матильда продолжила смотреть бесстрастно, хотя в конце концов она немного поморщила брови.  
– Он двигается очень быстро, даже слишком. Вы что-то сделали с его телом, его и человеком-то назвать сложно.  
– Человек - это расплывчатое понятие.  
– Ты понимаешь о чем я. Вы послали его в мир не просто в новом человеческом теле, теперь он просто как супермен. Ты говорила о моем архиве, так же есть и его архивные копии? Его нельзя просто так убить, потому что он восстановится?  
Сейчас на мониторе Джеймс Вейкфилд бежал со скоростью пятьдесят километров в час не прилагая особых усилий. Он быстро достиг небольшой толпы людей и в считанные секунды убил всех, ломая шеи и перерезая горла.  
– Да, у него есть архивные копии.  
– Удалите их.  
– Мы не знаем где находятся его сохраненные копии. Он их распространил на прошлое Рождество и стер все записи об их местонахождении.  
– Понял, но если я все равно хочу его убить?  
– Мы тебе не позволим, – ответила она с крайне серьезным выражением лица.  
– Вот черт! Ну раз я не могу его убить, я могу ведь как-то его сдержать?  
– Санта не может покидать Северный полюс до Рождества; только если выберет приемника; как только ты передашь бразды ему, мы отправим тебя в мир. Сожалею, но дух Рождества не позволяет Санте показаться в августе.  
– К черту дух Рождества! Почему вы позволяете ему проделывать такое? Меня сейчас стошнит, – он указал на монитор, где прошлый Санта пил кровь из раны на шее молодой девушки.  
– Он человек, люди постоянно убивают друг-друга.  
– Знаю... и раз Санта не может убивать людей, а другие люди могут, поэтому он и решил передать мантию Санты мне, – он утешал себя тем, что это еще можно было предотвратить, что это все симуляция, а у него в распоряжении есть столько времени, сколько потребуется.  
– Эльфов так же беспокоят наблюдения за тем, что делают люди, – Чарли посмотрел на нее с удивлением; Матильда впервые заговорила с ним без побуждения. Наверное это было результатом того, что она жила дольше чем обычно, – Ужасные вещи происходят с детьми, и нам приходится за всем этим смотреть, а потом еще и проверять дважды. Мы видим как дети в Руанде убивают друг друга из автоматов, как дети работают на фабриках до изнеможения, как их продают в сексуальное рабство. Все это на нас действует и нам это не нравится. Все это не в духе Рождества.  
– Ну так остановите это!  
Матильда посмотрела на него, с несколько грустным взглядом, – Ты доверяешь нам с тем, чтобы мы сделали так, как полагаем нужным?  
Чарли почти открыл рот чтобы прокричать "Да", но доверял ли он им с этим? Ответом было очевидное "Нет".  
Шанс того, что они случайно все уничтожат был слишком велик. Он дал довольно простые указания эльфу, и тот чуть было не уничтожил все человечество. Не смотря на то, что у них есть некое подобие морали, основанной на духе Рождества, их нельзя было оставлять без присмотра. Возможно Матильда была права, когда говорила, что эльфы это не люди. Безусловно люди бы не смогли проживать в статическом обществе по пятьдесят тысяч субъективных лет; люди бы и сотню лет не смогли продержатсья. Хотя она упомянала, что у них была гражданская война, значит и некое подобие свободомыслия им не чуждо. Возможно эльфы могут измениться.  
– Вы становитесь мудрее с возрастом? Ну вот конкретно ты, прожившая дополнительных семьдесят лет?  
– Да, – ответила Матильда, казалось она ожидала данного вопроса, – Теперь я понимаю дух Рождества гораздо лучше, все его тонкости и нюансы, которые я раньше не замечала. Еще в начале, ты задал вопрос, который в следствии перенапряжения вызвал у меня кровотечение из носа, я не думаю, что сейчас ты на это способен.  
– И все же ты не позволяешь мне его убить, – сказал Чарли показывая на монитор, – я даже не могу выйти в мир и как-то усмирить его.  
Матильда сидела молча поджав губы и смотрела на монитор, – Мы не позволим тебе убить его, мы не позволим тебе покинуть Северный полюс пока ты являешься Сантой. Однако ты можешь сделать свой дубликат, лишить его прав Санты и отправить в мир.  
Чарли кивнул. Он не мог постичь дух Рождества, но хотя-бы ему открыли лазейку, чтобы что-то сделать в данной ситуации. Его немного беспокоило мысль о том, что эльф усмотрела лазейку в понятии духа Рождества, но он решил разобраться с этим позже.

Они шли по коридору, и Чарли с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не побежать. Было сложно избавиться от мысли о том, что это была всего-лишь симуляция, и что те люди были в опасности.  
– Как вообще так случилось, что он стал Сантой? Почему вы это допустили?  
– Прошлый Санта умер, и как часть постановок в результате гражданской войны, если Санта не находил себе приемника, мы должны были выбрать случайным образом англоговорящего мужчину из тех мест, где Санта Клаус является частью традиций.  
– Случайным образом... это ужасная система! – он был готов биться головой о стену от прострации.  
Матильда не ответила.  
– Ладно, сначала разберемся с этим, а потом приступим к повсеместной оптимизации.

Чарли смотрел, как на мониторе его клон вышел через ту же дверь что и Джеймс Вейкфилд. Пока это была только симуляция, но он все равно испытывал волнение, пока второй Чарли шел на на встречу с маньяком. В реальном мире время сдвинулось только на йоту, с момента отправки клона; пока Чарли дошел до личной наблюдательной консоли с места стоянки саней, где он лишил свою копию мантии Санты.

– Какой нехороший мальчишка! Я то думал, что ты будешь примерным Сантой и будешь сидеть смирно на Северном полюсе. Но я даже рад, что это не так - я люблю хорошую драку.  
– Я пришел чтобы убить тебя!  
– Неужели? И как, позволь спросить, ты собираешься это делать?  
– Неоднократно.

События разворачивались с невероятной скоростью, Чарли пришлось уменьшить скорость воспроизведения до десяти процентов, но не смотря на это, все происходило в бешенном темпе. Пока Джеймс еще был Сантой, он убил всех эльфов, которые спроектировали его тело, поэтому эльфам пришлось создавать новые планы по проектировке тела клона Чарли и он несколько отличался. Борьба началась с пинков и ударов на практически сверхзвуковой скорости, но быстро превратилась в кровавое побоище. Способности ни одного из двоих не были в рамках обычного человека, и на мониторе они выглядели как две сплетающиеся тени. Взрыв, который убил обоих, произошел со стороны тела клона Чарли ровно через три секунды после начала боя.  
– Где он возрождается?  
– Минутку, – ответила Матильда. Она начала оперировать консолью в поиске по всему земному шару, – Здесь, – она увеличивала картинку, до небольшого поселка в Сибири, где стоял новый Джеймс в детской комнате с довольной ухмылкой на лице. Матильда нажала на кнопку обратного воспроизведения и Чарли смотрел как Джеймс медленно складывался обратно в небольшую игрушку.  
– Значит он записал свои копии внутри игрушек. Мы можем послать мою копию еще раз, чтобы уничтожить эту игрушку?  
– Да, – сказала Матильда.  
Чарли показалось, что она выглядела гораздо старше, хотя никаких морщин и прочих признаков у нее не было, это был скорее ее взгляд, ее манера движений. Общество эльфов изменилось, с тех пор как он им сказал стать бессмертными. Чарли выходил за пределы времени, пока они разрабатывали тело его клона, и эта атака должна была быть суицидальной. В то время родился последний эльф; у них теперь было небольшое и стабильное население бессмертных, и нужды в детях не было. У Чарли были вопросы, но Матильда сказала, что эльфы сами могут за собой присмотреть. Их мода изменилась; теперь они носили одежду исключительно белого цвета, вместо прежнего сумбура цветов.  
– Хорошо, и если клон уничтожит следующую игрушку, Джеймс появится из очередной, спрятанной где-то еще?  
– Да. Мы не знаем сколько всего копий он оставил в игрушках, их может оказаться гораздо больше чем ты сможешь уничтожить; тебе скоро это надоест.  
Чарли уже было хотел возразить, но передумал. Когда люди думали об очень больших числах, человеческий разум очень плохо себе мог их представить. Если число игрушек будет в миллионах, он наверняка очень быстро сложит руки. Но это было и не важно, ведь эльфы могут по шаблону отправлять клона за очередной игрушкой, пока не будет уничтожена последняя. Да, эльфы с этим справятся, пока он будет вне времени.

– Мы закончили, сказала Матильда, войдя к Чарли через секунду, после того как вышла, – Это заняло восемьсот тридцать четыре субъективных года; как я понимаю этот вопрос тебя интересовал.  
– Ты постарела, – сказал он. Это было грубо, по крайней мере по отношению к человеку, но он просто не смог сдержаться. Хотя на первый взгляд она не изменилась, но ее лицо выглядело строже, некая суровость, которой не было прежде.  
– Да, я постарела.  
– Я что, напортачил, когда сказал, чтобы вы стали бессмертными?  
– Нет. Мы размышляем и понимаем все гораздо лучше когда у нас есть века опыта. Чарли, мы покидаем тебя.  
– Покидаете? – он нахмурил брови, – Что ты имеешь в виду? А что на счет духа Рождества? Куда это вы уходите?  
– У меня на это ушла тысяча лет. Полагаю, ты посчитаешь это нелепым, но на полное осознание духа Рождества у меня ушла тысяча лет; вся его глубина и сложность; чтобы лучше ему служить, мы должны уйти. Мы более не можем быть привязаны к человечеству.  
– Но... но у меня были планы. Мы излечим людей от всех болезней, страданий и смерти; нам надо работать. Мы используем все наши возможности чтобы сделать что-то стоящее!  
– Это не твои возможности, это наши; теперь мы это понимаем, – после ее слов Чарли почувствовал тошноту.  
– Вы не можете уйти. Прошу прощения, но люди умирают, там, в реальном мире. Мы можем сделать любые лекарства, вылечить всех больных! – его сердце колотилось с неистовой силой. Неужели он смог так легко потерять поддержку эльфов?  
– Мы позаботились о Джеймсе Вейкфильде как ты и просил. Это было нашим последним обязательством перед человечеством.  
– Одно, последнее Рождество, – умолял Чарли, – последний раз, чтобы сделать детям подарки.  
– Мы более не хотим следить за человечеством. Мы не хотим делать списки и проверять их дважды. Мы не хотим тратить миллионы часов на производство игрушек.  
– А что произошло с духом Рождества? – он почувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным.  
– Он все еще есть и мы в него верим до глубины души. Только его толкования изменились. Мы написали длинные трактаты, создали многотомные труды по этой теме; мы нашли пути, оправдывающие наши изначальные отклонения. Я думаю, что пока только я одна могу выражаться в подобным образом. Есть что-то за пределами понимания духа Рождества, часть человечности отразилась в нас. За этим теперь мы следуем.  
– Вам даже не надо делать списки и создавать разные игрушки. Одинаковые игрушки всем детям, – сказал Чарли, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.  
Матильда смотрела на него несколько мгновений с нечитаемым взглядом, – Одно, последнее Рождество.

Чарли ехал на санях, наблюдая как восемь оленей бегут по воздуху. Это было смехотворное зрелище. Импульс движения исходил от самих саней и не было никакой нужды в оленях; хотя, возможно, олени передавали импульс саням каким-то другим способом; но даже если это было так, в оленях все равно не было никакого смысла, учитывая такие возможности в технологии, которые можно было назвать волшебством. Да и сами сани не было смысла использовать, когда можно было открыть пространственно-временной туннель прямо к пункту назначения.  
Он сильно нервничал, и смотрел по сторонам чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Он взглянул на серебряный камешек в его руке. В конце-концов они сошлись на единственном подарке, но который сможет себя воспроизводить. Был шанс, что это вызовет катастрофические последствия, и его внутренний голос кричал на него, что если был всего один шанс из ста на уничтожение мира, его не стоило брать. Но другие беспокойства были так же на горизонте, те, с которыми человечество не могло справиться.  
Он так никогда и не узнал как изначально появились эльфы. Основной гипотезой было то, что эльфов создал некий суперинтеллект забавы ради. Посетил такую примитивную планету как Земля и воплотил в жизнь один из мифов ее обитателей, используя гораздо более превосходящие технологии. И даже, если их происхождение было еще более странным, все указывало на настоящую суть человеческого мира и что без помощи, человечество даже близко бы не выстояло против внешних угроз.  
Он еще раз взглянул на камешек в руке, в надежде что он делает все правильно. К этому времени эльфы уже покинули Северный полюс, аннигилируя весь комплекс, как только он покинул его на санях; они рассказали ему в общих чертах, что он должен сделать.

Сани приземлились на крыше в округе Лоцзян. Чарли заметил дымоход и направился к нему; через секунду он обнаружил себя внутри небольшой комнаты; пространство-время сгибалось как по волшебству. Ли Кус Янг спала в небольшой кроватке. Чарли последний раз взглянул на камешек и собрался с силами сделать то, что сказали ему эльфы. Он прижал камушек ко лбу девочки и наблюдал за тем, как он медленно погружался сквозь кожу и череп, как буд-то их и не было. Когда он закончил, лоб девочки выглядел неповрежденным как и прежде. Она медленно открыла глаза и посмотрела прямо на него.  
– 圣诞老人? – спросила она.  
Чарли ничего не ответил, а просто протиснулся сквозь пространство-время обратно на крышу, забрался в сани и отправился в ночь, пытаясь не думать о будущем и переменах, которые он только что совершил.


End file.
